Hot winter
by Wcyuro
Summary: This is after "the great thaw" when a young man is on a mandatory travel and happens to skip by arendelle and their beloved queen Elsa. However, another who seeks the hand of queen Elsa is also in Arendelle. Will this stop him?
1. I-prologue

(15 years ago) Just south of Arendelle, there was a small kingdom. This kingdom though demanded power from the rest of the region, including arendelle. This small kingdom was called Vanastasia. The king and queen were very bright, but also hated being made a fool of. They hade 2 kids named Leonardo and miah. Leonardo was older than Miah and was destined to take Vanastatia's throne. If course, his dad always says, "be ready to kill anything that is weak!" Of course Leonardo only wanted one thing, Freedom. As soon as the queen died, the king started getting very frustrated when Leonardo would talk back about killing defenseless things. "ungrateful pest!" He would shout at the prince. Almost everyday this would happen until one day, a peace treaty was asked with a nearby kingdom. The king went for a visit for a few days leaving Miah and Leonardo alone in the house. Leonardo began to trash up the place alot on purpose. He wanted to show his rebellious acts toward his father. When his dad came home he was happy for about 5 minutes.

Leo just acted like normal."what happened!?" He yelled in anger. Miah was being just like herself and blaming everything on her brother. "Leo?!" the king yelled at his so called "son". Leo knew he was busted, his plan to show he wanted to be wasn't working. Leo just nodded. He wasn't really a man of words to his father. " this...this... This is outrageous! Leo I forbid you to take the throne of vanastatia! I want you out of castle by tonight! That's an order!" His father says meaningful. Leo shocked was...free? Yes he was! He thought! Even though he's 5, Leo can be free! Leo laughs in happiness. After he leaves the castle, he wonders what to do first. There is a lot of options, even if he isn't prince.

HEY GUYS I'm here! The next chapter will be up later today so how do you like the story so far? In the next chapter, we will be back in the present and Leo makes his way to arendelle. See y'all


	2. Chapter II-Let the storm rage on

Chapter II

Leo groans. He needs a place to camp and fast. Even though its 5:30. He likes to know a place to stay ahead of time. Leo soon spots signs to a nearby kingdom near the fjord.

Thank goodness! He thinks. Soon he'll be in a hotel and everything will be-". Suddenly Leo feels snow falling down his back. He must of hit a branch with snow on it.

After he got the snow and chills out, Leo hears the clapping on hooves. Soon 3 people and a Reindeer are soon in the snow. One of the people being a 7 year old boy.

The woman on the reindeer says, "It's late don't you have a to stay?

Leo checks his watch, 8:00. Man that's late. "No." He replies.

The 2 adults talk. One was Blonde haired. Finally they nod as if they reached an agreement. "Come stay at the castle!" The woman asks friendly like.

Leo sits as if he knows something. They are royal!

"Excuse me! My name is Princess Anna of Arendelle,this is my husband Kristoff, this is his reindeer Sven and this is our son Reo." The woman tells. The boy looks at Leo like he wants to be his friend. "Sure...I...I guess I'll stay." Leo says with a faint laugh.

On the sleigh ride, Anna explains how a few years ago, her sister Queen Elsa froze everything with her icy powers. But with true love, she learned to control her powers.

Leo knows exactly what she's talking about. He knows about the snow queen and her powers.

When they arrive at the castle, the guards inspect Leo for safety precautions. When in the castle, Leo was taken to a small room. At least Leo has a place to stay. He hears mumbling of to voices, then Leo hears the door open. Leo just stares in amazement.

"Hello" she welcomes him. "hi..." Leo responds. This woman is making him go crazy. "I'm Elsa. Queen of Arendelle, and you are?" she asks.

"Leonardo...Leo for short. Your majesty". He replies. She looks at him. "Well, I must be going, enjoy your night in the castle!" Elsa smiles. Leo feels so happy.

His happiness can only last for so long. He hears a scream, coming from Elsa's room.

Hey guys sorry for the wait, I've been busy. Next chapter will be up later I promise! Also if you see the word you instead of Leo that's my mistake. I've been obsessed with reader fanfictions. See ya -WCYURO


	3. Chapter III-Queens orders

ChapterIII-Queens orders

Leo has no regrets, he runs right into Elsa's room.

Soon he spots an assassin sitting on her bed with a knife. He was about to cut her throat.

Leo then tackles the attacker and takes the knife.

The assassin is soon knocked out by a punch.

No struggle. That's kind of Leo's thing.

"Thank you..." Elsa says fond.

Kai and Gerda, the head servants rush in. "Are you ok your majesty?"Gerda calls.

"I'm fine. Take this man to the prison." Elsa points to the assassin.

"yes your majesty!" Kai obeys.

"Your majesty..."

"Elsa is fine". Elsa reacts.

Leo smiles. Some royalty actually treats him with respect.

"meet me in my office tomorrow, thats an order!" Elsa demands with a laugh.

"ok" Leo calls. "goodnight!"

"goodnight" Elsa calls.

(NEXT MORNING)

After breakfast, Leo immediately head to Elsa's study.

With a knock, Elsa opens the door. "hi Elsa" Leo calls.

"come in" Elsa responds. She closes the door.

"I see how you help people in need. I feel very fond. I owe my life to you after yesterdays incident!" Elsa says.

Leo smiles. He loves Elsa. Nothing wrong about that.

"I find your looks very attractive. Please stay in the castle longer. There's things I would like to see from you. I also want you to help assist me in my work." Elsa says honestly.

Attractive? Well in that case, "of course ill help Elsa!" Leo responds

"Great!" she smiles

On Leo's first day of work, you help Elsa record all of the peace treaty options."

Kingdoms from all over seek a treaty with arendelle.

"Next guest!" Elsa exclaims as the doors open to a Queen who has brown hair, just like Leo.

"Lets meet" Elsa exclaims.

HEY GUYS! please review. as a bonus tonight im posting chapter IV. Anyways the story will get better I promise!


	4. Chapter IV-Big army

Chapter IV

Its dinner time.

Leo, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Reo and even Olaf were awaiting the queen who seeked treaty with Arendelle due to their huge army wanting to be friends with a place with new goods such as arendelle.

The young queen wearing her best dress walks down to her seat at the table.

Leo feels suspicious about her.

"Thank you kind servants." The queen sits down pleasingly.

Elsa speaks up. "Everyone meet Queen Miah (MY-UH) of-"

"Vanastatia?" Leo speaks up in shock.

All eyes were on Leo like he just killed someone.

Queen Miah gets up and claps. "Look who studied about Vanastatia as a kid!"

Leo just sat back and had his hand on his forehead. He knew it!

Kristoff and Anna look at each other and just shrug.

Elsa breaks the silence, "o...k well this is strange. Sorry about Leo here. He usually keeps himself cool and calm."

Queen Miah gets up with a startle. "Did you say Leo? As in short for Leonardo?"

Elsa was puzzled. "Uhhhhh yes."

"Is there something wrong your majesty?" Kristoff manages to talk.

Leo just looks at the visiting Queen with a frown.

The Queen does the same.

Elsa tries to change the topic. "anyways, Miah here has been my friend for some time now. About since she was corinated in Vanastatia."

Leo gets up, "well I'll be in my room if I'm needed."

Everyone watches Leo stomp to his room.

"You have my trust... treaty excepted." The Queen tells Elsa.

(SCENE CHANGE TO LEO'S ROOM)

Elsa knocks on Leo's door. Everyone is there as well.

Leo opens the door. "what..." He sighs.

"what is your problem? Why can't you treat this Queen with respect?"

Everyone stares at Leo for an Answer.

Leo starts talking, "you see...the Queen...is...my...sister..."

Everyone stands silent, Frozen and shocked.

There were so many questions.

"She's my younger sister." Leo also croaks.

Miah nods, "its true."

'How come your not...king?" Elsa says

"I was forbid to take the throne and was kicked out of Vanastatia." Leo frowns.

Elsa hugs him. She loves him too. That was something that would never change.

Eventually Everyone including Miah was hugging Leo.

"maybe we could go for a walk sometime?" Elsa asks.

"of course." Leo responds

Hey guys its me again. So real shocker right? Please review and get ready for some serious addiction. Reo and Miah will be big in the story later.

see yah tomorrow -WCYURO


End file.
